


Rest In Peace

by WriteThroughTheNight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, Possible AU, Scott's POV, Spoilers for 3X23 Insatiable, made myself cry writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteThroughTheNight/pseuds/WriteThroughTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood.</p>
<p>Scott's hands are covered in blood.</p>
<p>Major Spoilers for 3x23 Insatiable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest In Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Right so, spoilers are a thing. The most major thing. Seriously, if you haven't seen the episode in question don't read ANY further.
> 
> I'm still crying about the episode to be honest. And while writing this, I cried. But I feel like I had to write a little something to honor the character. I wanted to post it before the finale so.

Blood.

Scott's hands are covered in blood. He thinks that he's washed his hands. No, he _knows_ he has. Scott had held them under the hot water until they blistered, until his mom and Kira were banging on the door, until they'd shut the water off and dragged him downstairs. 

Lydia is still crying, somewhere in the house. Scott can hear her gasping, hiccuping sobs, and the constant repetition of _Allison, Allison, Allison_. Or maybe he's the one saying it? For once, Scott hates super hearing. Hates it so much.

There is blood under his fingernails. A deep rusty red. The blisters have already healed, absorbing back into his skin, but the blood- the blood won't disappear. Scott thinks he can taste it, copper and burning at the back of his throat.

He needs to get it out. He can't- Allison's blood is beneath his fingernails, and Scott needs it gone now.

"Scott!" Kira's hands are covering his own, trying to yank them apart. There's more blood on his hands now, and Scott's claws retract slowly. Good. Allison and him are together again. They are forged in blood, like they have always been. 

Scott doesn't feel the cold cloth Kira runs over his hands and in between his fingernails. Knows she can't get it all, knows Allison won't be erased that easily.

_"I'm in the arms of my first love."_

" _I still love you, Scott McCall._ "

Stiles is retching in the other room, the real Stiles. Retching and gasping and crying, a lot like Lydia. 

Scott isn't sure that he's crying anymore. His face feels hard, crusted over like a mask. All he can smell is copper and salt. Pain and misery.

Chaos.

Strife.

" _I love you._ "

Isaac is sitting in the corner of the room, Scott thinks. He's vaguely aware of him, like he should be of pack, but Scott can't care. Allison and Isaac had been a thing at the end, yes. But Isaac has never known what it feels like to sneak out to see her, to lead her through the woods. To love Allison so completely that his every action screams of it. So much that his heart only beats for her.

And now she's gone.

Scott can't lie, he still loved (loves) Allison. They'd broken it off for good, yes, but you can't erase what they had. Allison is the glue that held Scott together, and just because they aren't together any longer that doesn't change.

Kira has her arms wrapped around him, Scott realizes. She's squeezing him, cuddling him honestly. There's a hand running through his hair, and a constant litany of I'm sorry pressing into his ear.

It feels like another life that Scott had kissed her, like it was someone else that had fallen asleep trying to keep her safe. If they had been quicker, if Scott had just gotten to the fight a second sooner...

" _That's because it doesn't hurt."_

The room is pressing in on him, and Scott can't breathe. 

Slung around his stomach, Kira's arm rests like a chain. Isaac's harsh breathing is the clanging of bars, trapping him, imprisoning him. Crying and vomiting, coming from somewhere upstairs, translates to screaming. Endless, endless screaming. And Scott's mom? The one who cares for Scott, raises him, protects him the best she can? When she pulls a blanket around his shoulders it feels like she's suffocating him. Like his own mother is trying to kill him

Scott can't breathe.

Shoving the blanket and Kira's arm away, Scott scrambles off the couch. Asthma attack is his first thought. But then he remembers Stiles' voice, way back when everything was still pretty okay. Panic attack. Right. 

"Don't touch me!" Scott snarls. He's seeing red, literally, and his claws are extended back into his palms. Scott really is tasting blood now.

Both of them get the point, and so Scott stumbles outside alone. Isaac doesn't even look up.

At the first breath of cool air, Scott calms.

And then he crumples.

Everything that he's been holding in, every scream and shout and sob, just... releases.

Scott is angrier than he ever remembers being before and it feels like someone tore his heart out of his chest. The teenager, because that's what he is, a teenager, and yet he's already lost so much, manages to crawl out of sight of the window. 

Only then, does Scott bite down on his arm as hard as he can, and _scream._

The next time Scott looks up, blinded with blood and tears, Argent is standing above him. For the first time since Scott can remember, Mr. Argent doesn't look like he wants to kill him. Instead the man looks lost and scared.

Argent had taken her body, Scott remembers. Taken her to the morgue maybe, been forced to explain away a sword wound. Somehow, he's covered in just as much blood as Scott. Scott wonders if he spent as much time trying to wash it away as he has, or if the man is reluctant to lose any piece of his daughter.

But then Argent is pulling him to his feet, and he doesn't have time to wonder. 

Surprisingly, what comes next is neither Mr. Argent foisting off the blame, or giving Scott a beat down. 

What comes next is a hug.

It occurs to Scott then that he and Allison's dad have always had this in common. Both of them have always loved Allison too much. Lydia was Allison's best friend, yes, but Scott and Mr. Argent have always been the two males. The boyfriend and the father. The only men, really, in Allison's life.

Scott has a brief longing for Mr. Argent to have liked him this much when he and Allison were dating. Maybe if he had, she and Scott would still be together, and Scott...

Scott still wouldn't have been able to save her.

Since the day Allison had moved into town and Scott had offered her a pen, she was dead. What was the new code Allison had given her and her father? 

_"We protect those who cannot protect themselves."_

Allison didn't need protection and yet Scott still failed.

He still let his first love die.

Now, Scott has a gaping hole in the middle of his chest and blood under his fingernails. Allison's blood, his blood.

"Allison- right before she- she wanted me tell you something." It feels like Mr. Argent has all but stopped breathing. Scott plows on, beyond wondering how he's managing to form words, beyond thinking. "I think she wanted to say that she loves you. That her- that it wasn't your fault. I think she wanted to say sorry." 

Argent's arms tighten convulsively around Scott.

They stand there for a long time, crying together, mourning. It's something only the other can understand, something only someone who loves Allison as much as they do can understand.

When they pull back, when each goes off to their separate duties, Scott thinks Mr. Argent is planning the same thing.

Scott's hands are covered in blood, and the only way to cover it up is with more blood.

Revenge.

Scott will have it even if it kills him. 

*

Especially if it does.


End file.
